Abominations and Apothecary
Back to An Old Ornate Journal It had to be my mother. My birth was witnessed. By my father, the midwife, and the diviner. My stars were aligned in no untold way. So it must have been my mother. I'm certain, though, blame of the matter relies on the crafty fox. It began like it always does. With good intentions. It seems that when I went out of my way to help my home land it went out of its way to try and chain me back into submission. A county men, Wan Fu, asked of me assistance in the capture of a drake in the service of the emperor. I of course agreed and enlisted the aid of my companions. Who, I am sure, I now owe a large appology to. It ended in tragidy and we found ourselves double crossed. I awoke later strapped to a table of iron and in a form I never knew. Monologueing as villains often do, I came to find out that one of my parents found interest in one of the demon spirits of my home land and that the herbs in my tea kept me to my human half. Also I was to be given back to the emperor in exchange for information for the rebellion. Had they but asked I would have helped them, but to force me to give up my freedom was beyond resonable. My compaingions were being kept in an ajoining room, shackled to the wall and behind a portcullis. The best I could do was swear ineffectivly at one of the four men surrounding me. Colonel Gentleman had kept a vial of the potion that gave him increadible strength but also eventually turned the imbiber to stone and took it in order to free Dr. Orpeous and himself and then free me of my bonds. Dr orpheous did not make it out from his cage, and was subsiquently trapped with the 4 ninja when the colonel made for freedom. The Colonel and I made our way to the room in which Wan Fu was residing, Colonel did not make it fully into the room before he began turning to stone and I was faced with a mad man welding cold Iron at the end of his staff, alone. It was the oddest sensation, like the worst fear you can imagine slamming into your chest. Fortunetly his skill was lacking and I managed to unarm him and land him flat on his back. I had forgotten how stubborn my people could be when he refused to answer my questions, even under the threat of death. I do not make idle threats and I broke his neck on his second refusal. Tea was steaming merrily on the desk he had been settled at and I drank as much as I could hold. Nausia over took me after a moment and I found myself once again connected to the chi. And blissfully without a muzzle. Dr. Orpheus released the Colonel from his statue and then brought back to life the wicked dog who has betrayed our trust. He was questioned and it was a unanumous decision to leave when we knew that the drake we were sent to capture was on his way here to collect me. Almost apprehended a second time, Dr Orpheus teleported himself to safety with the promise of us being next whispered on the wind. I cast air around the two of us remaing and we dove into the water to escape. Not moments too soon, I found myself sopping wet in the Dr's safe house. After that I quickly excused myself and made for home, where I have been sequestered in the library since. I suspect I will have company and have asked that the little maid bring the Whiskey as well as two glasses. I am hoping that I am wrong and am left alone for the better part of a month. I require time to think. Also, in my way into the house it seemed Verdie had returned from her trip and I asked her to remove all of the cold iron to the garden. It is a wonder I haven't expired already from some odd accident or another. She gave me a strange look, but I guess the expression on my face did not allow for questions. I find it almost ludicrous to write down these words on paper. It seems that some how I am half Faerie. Kitsune no less. I have yet to decide if I shall even attempt to learn how to control my 'other' nature. Many things do I have to consider. Really mother, how could you? Category:Layflat Castle Falkenstein